Revenge
by ginaparkin
Summary: When your whole world is destroyed and your the reason why whats the best way to get revenge? Disclaimer; i dont own dragonball z
1. Chapter 1 Announcements and Introduction

**Revenge **

Chapter 1

Announcements and introductions

"Announcing the birth of Princess Bulma Briefs daughter of Queen Bunny and King Teddy Briefs of Earth. Born today at three pm a beautiful baby girl with large blue eyes like her mothers (when they are open) and turquoise hair. She weighs in at around seven pounds." The nurse walked away leaving the visitors staring at the doors where the royal birthing room was. "Well come on then lets go and have a look, turquoise hair how unusual, don't you think?" The woman looked to her left but only saw the scowling face of her husband. "What else did u expect; at least she's not blond like her mother." The woman giggled and looked around, "Where has the prince gone?" She looked to see the doors opening and a young Prince Vegeta disappearing through them, his mother smirked and looked at her husband. The King returned the smirk placing his arm around his wife's waist as they followed their two year old son.

Bunny looked at her husband as he held their baby daughter and a huge smile swept across both of their faces. The door opened and people started to enter the room, "Looks like people have come to see you" Teddy said quietly as he looked down lovingly at his new daughter. The first to enter was Prince Vegeta followed by his mother and father. "King Vejita (spelling them different so I don't have to keep writing king or prince), Queen Chikara how lovely it is to see you, sorry I'm such a mess" Bunny beamed at them Chikara smiled and released a little giggle, the King Vejita just sweat dropped _'How stupid is this woman, it amazes why Chikara and her are so close' _Vejita thought. Vegeta pulled on Teddy's trouser leg "Let me see it then", "Vegeta! Don't be rude" Chikara scolded her son but was just as interested in seeing Bulma. Teddy merely chuckled and turned Bulma round so everyone could see her. "Such a pretty little thing, she looks like you Bunny" Chikara said as she went round to sit on the side of Bunny's bed. "Hopefully she have her fathers smarts though" Vejita laughed, "My, my, she is going to be a looker as she gets older" he commented. Teddy placed Bulma in her cot as he walked over to the Queens to have a conversation.

Vegeta levitated up in the air so he could look in the cot, "I am the prince of all sayins, I am going to be legendary one day." Repeating the words his father had drilled into him, he set himself down in Bulma's cot _'It's like she's got water for eyes' _he though to himself. The young Princess had already captivated the Prince; he wasn't stupid in fact very cleaver for a two year old, but the baby puzzled him. He smirked "What kind of a name is Bulma; I will just call you girl. Seems I will be seeing you around as our mothers are friends, no doubt there, but make sure you know that I'm the boss." He crossed his arms and looked at the Princess with a scowl to match his fathers, the little girl laughed and waved her arms towards the Prince then copied his exact features. _'This might not be so bad after all' _he waved his tail in front of the girls eyes and she giggled again, looking near her bum only to find she didn't have a tail. All of a sudden she began to wail, "Now, now, are you hungry?" Bunny said as she walked over and picked up Bulma, "That's Vegeta who you where playing with do you like him?" The little girl gurgled and smiled; she then folded her arms and scowled at her mother. Bunny stepped back and blinked in astonishment. "Well at least no one will mess with her" She said nervously as Vejita Smirked _'The boy likes the child, it will be interesting to see how their relationship will alter over the years.'_ "Come on woman I'm sure you're as hungry as I am." With a nod and a wave the three of them left for the Earth castle where they were staying. As Vegeta was leaving he turned around and smirked at Bulma "See you soon girl" Bulma smiled and laughed but as Vegeta left the room a almighty wail could be heard through the corridors of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 Early Years

Reviews: RetroGirl – lol thank you for review but I can assure you it not going to be like sleeping beauty especially since I hate Disney films, my first reviewer I hope you continue to read =)

Chapter 2

Early Years

"Awwww come on Vegeta", "No Kakarot you go talk to Chichi yourself, I am not your slave." The two eight year olds had paused from sparing for a minute, Vegeta, his father and his mother had come to Earth for a visit, every six months either they would come to Earth or the girl and her family would visit Vegetasi, Kakarot's father Bardock was his father's personal guard, Vegeta never understood why because there were many stronger but his father seemed to respect Bardock so Vegeta did aswel. "She's so pretty though Vegeta and when ever I see her with Bulma she always smiles at me, but I go all clammy and can't say anything to her." "Kakarot you are so…", "…Pathetic" Bulma jump down out of a tree she was sitting in, interrupting Vegeta who just folded his arms and tried to hide his smirk by scowling at her. "Don't take the piss out'a me, it's not funny" "You really want to get Chichi's attention?" Bulma asked "Um huh", "Then just go and talk to her, Chichi is, well she's Chichi. She doesn't like to be messed around and she enjoys sparring, like a stricter version of me." Kakarot though for a moment, "Okay. I'll ask her to go with me to the ball tonight."

"BULMAAAAAAAAAA!" They all heard a voice call, "Speak of the devil." Vegeta whispered to Bulma, she began to giggle and Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. It was obvious to everyone how close Vegeta and Bulma had gotten over the years. However everyone, apart from Vegeta's mother, couldn't tell how deep the emotions they were developing actually were. It was in their eyes, the small things they did but both where still too young to actually understand how they felt at the moment, they would realise in time,_ 'hopefully'_ Chikara looked at her son and bobbed her head to acknowledge his presence. "Bulma, there you are. We've been looking every where for you." Chichi fumed as she walked towards the three of them with Chikara and Bunny following closely behind her. Vegeta and Kakarot slightly bowed as the Queens approached them. Chichi was the same age as Kakarot, two years older than Bulma, "You have to come now we have to get your dress ready." Bulma sighed as she nodded her head at Chichi. Chichi looked at Kakarot and smiled at him, Vegeta shoved him forward a little bit more ruff than necessary. Kakarot and his feelings always pissed Vegeta off. "Hi Chi", "Hello Kakarot, something you need? Cause I need to get Bulma ready." Bulma huffed at this _'Stupid ball, have to go every six years till you turn sixteen then you are required to attend once every two years,for diplomatic reasons. What a load of bullshit' _she giggled slightly at her thoughts and Vegeta looked at her funny, "Anyway Chichi I was wondering… if… erm, you'd erm, like to attend the ball with me?" Bulma and Vegeta fell over anmie style. "Yes I'd love to go with you, see you there." With that she walked over and dragged Bulma towards the castle with the two Queens following, Chikara smirked at her son before she turned to go. "See you in there Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she disappeared, "See you there girl."

Chichi looked over Bulma to make sure everything was perfect, she didn't need make up on and in Chichi's opinion they were both too young to be wearing any. "Done, can you believe how sweet Kakarot is? I bet we get married one day." Bulma just laughed at Chichi, she began to look at herself in the mirror, she had on a baby blue dress with frilly straps and some small white heels (she's only six so I'm dressing her up too much yet), her long turquoise hair hung to below her shoulder blades with some curls placed in it. Chichi look similar except her dress was red and she had on flat shoes; which were black, her hair was done up in her usual bun, but she had placed some curls in her bangs. "Ready?" Bulma asked, "Ready." Chichi moved from the mirror to the exit.

The two girls headed down the corridor to Queen Bunny's quarters it wasn't that long a walk so the two girls did it in silence. Chichi knocked on the door to gain entrance but Bulma snorted and walked in. _'Bulma is getting way to much like Vegeta with all that arrogance and pride they both radiate, ha wonder who would win in a fight between them..' _Chichi's thought trailed off as she noticed the two Queens walking in. Both girls where shocked into silence, they looked both beautiful and extremely elegant. Bunny had on a yellow strapless cocktail dress that came just below her knees and to top it all off red high heels to match her jewellery and lipstick. Chikara had on a long black dress that trailed at the black high heels and a blue sash around her arms. "Don't you two just look simply adorable?" Bunny stated n her usual ditsy manner, "Ah but we scrub up nice too Bunny." Chikara added with a laugh. "Are you two pissed?" Bulma could help but ask with a small smile on her face, "You, little Princess, have defiantly been around my son too much, you're picking up is foul language." The smirk on Chikara's face was pure evil as she finished off the last of her beverage. "Come on, this is Bulma's first ball and we don't want to keep the men waiting." With that said Chikara lead the way out of Bunny's private quarters and down the hall to the main entrance where the ball was being held.

The Kings, Bardock, Vegeta and Kakarot stood outside the doors waiting for them to arrive, "It's about time." Vejita said as they approached, "Ooh pipe down husband, you cannot achieve perfection," Chikara moving her hand motioning to all of the women and girls, "Without putting in a little time and effort." Vejita scowled at his wife and she smiled in return, "Teddy dear you love simply darling." Bunny giggled as she walked up to her husband placing her arm through his, "Thank you dear." All of the men wore traditional Earth Tuxes. Vejita's and his son's were a deep blue, Teddy's was black as was Bardock's and Kakarot's was orange, "You look lovely Chichi." Kakarot said with a small pink tint to his cheeks, "You look, interesting." Chichi replied looking at the boys strange coloured tux, Kakarot had a huge goofy grin on his face and Bardock laughed a little. Bulma placed her hands on her hips, _'I feel like a fool, I think I'll see if Vegeta wants to sneak out after a while.'_ She walked forward towards the Prince and smiled, Vegeta noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirked, "I got a plan to get us out of this after about an hour or so, what d'ya say?" She winked at him and Vegeta looked at his parents who probly didn't even notice he was here and then back to Bulma, "Fine." _'It's about time she said something useful for once.' _Bulma smiled and stood next to the Prince as they were about to enter the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing and Disasters

Chapter 3

Dancing and Disasters

"I would like to thank you all for attending the galactic ball. The galactic ball is held every two years and our host planet this year is the beautiful Earth…" One of the galactic council members was droning on and had been for the last ten minuets, "Ugh, when is he going to shut up?" Bulma whispered to Chichi who was sat opposite her, next to Kakarot. Chichi began to laugh a little, "Well t least we've got dancing to look forward to." As Chichi said this Kakarot paled, _'Holly crap, at least Vegeta has had lessons.'_ "Kakarot what's wrong, going to make yourself look like a bigger clown?" Vegeta asked while smirking, earning a kick of Bulma and a look that could kill of Chichi. "Most likely." Everyone sweat dropped as Kakarot answered Vegeta's insult. "…Now a few words from the King and Queen of Earth." A round of applause went around the ball room, "I'm just clapping because he's finally shut it." Vegeta said to everyone and they began to laugh. "Come on Bulma honey you've got to come up with us." Bulma grimaced as her mother took her hand, giving a laughing Vegeta and Chichi the finger so only they could see causing Chikara to laugh more.

"Myself and my wife would like to thank you all for attending, as you know our daughter has just turned six and this is her first ball," Bulma blushed, _'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…'_, "So we would like to introduce her to you all , go on don't be she sweetie." _'How could he do this to me,'_ "Hello, my name is Bulma Briefs, Princess of Earth. Remember my name because one day I will be a magnificent Queen to my planet and people." Bulma got down off of the stage area and walked back to her seat, she noticed quite a few shocked faces, but didn't really care. She would not appear we in front of these people, they will not judge her by her appearance. "Ah well then, back to the ball if anyone has any enquires, I will be more than wiling to answer then." Teddy took his wife's hand, who was completely oblivious to what her daughter had jus said and had a huge smile on her face and made his way back to his seat. Chikara gave Bulma a smile and leaned forward, "Well done, you have now given yourself a strong image, and will not be treated like an air head", "Like they treat my mother." Bulma replied as she saw her mother and father talking to other rulers, most of the men paying more attention to her mother's breasts, than what her father was saying. "Exactly, one day Bulma, you will grow into a beautiful woman. You need to be able to protect yourself against lecherous old men. May be you should train Bulma how to fight whilst we are here Vegeta?" Bulma looked at Vegeta with hopeful eyes, she sparred with Chichi some times but her father, who ruled a continent on Earth, Ox King had trained Chichi. "Why should I train her? She is an Earthling, they have weaker ki then us", "Come now son, you and Bulma are inseparable when you are on the same planet, what does it matter if she joins your spars?" Chikara replied. "Please Vegeta." Vegeta look at Bulma as she begged him, "Fine whatever, but if you slow me down you'll know about it. I'm not going to take it easy on you either." Bulma beamed at Vegeta and Chikara nodded her head and crossed her arms, she looked up feeling her husband touch her arm, "Time to dance?" She asked, he nodded his head, "Very well and before you two sneak of," _'Busted' _they thought at the same time, "Have a dance, for formal reasons." Chikara left the table.

Vegeta pushed his chair back and stood up from the table, he walked around to where Bulma was sat and slightly bowed and extended his hand to her. Bulma look at his hand gone out and then began to giggle. She placed her hand in his as he escorted her to the dance floor, "My Vegeta, I didn't know you knew how to be a gentleman." "Shut up girl, otherwise I will throw you across the dance floor." Bulma again laughed, he always made empty threats to her. She place one arm around his waist and he placed his arm around her lower back. Bulma then gently placed her extended hand in Vegeta's, she looked up to see the Prince blushing and again couldn't contain her giggles. _'She thinks this is funny, it's humiliating I'm a warrior not a ballet dancer. I'll show her funny, stupid girl.'_ Vegeta began to move in time with the music, as they had practiced, when he knew the Princess wasn't suspecting it he stomped hard on her foot. Bulma yelped and Vegeta laughed as everyone dancing around them turned and looked at the Princess, "Vegeta you jerk." Bulma's face was bright red as they carried on dancing, "It could be worse, take a look at Kakarot." Vegeta turned Bulma so she could see Chichi and Kakarot dancing. Chichi's face was bright red as Kakarot chucked her around, the Prince and Princess both looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter. "It's not funny Bulma!" Chichi screamed from through the crowds, "Here Kakarot let me lead." "Oh okay, is that what I was doing?" Chichi sweat dropped and switched positions with Kakarot, it looked better but there wasn't that much improvement. Bulma snickered and Vegeta moved them on.

They had been dancing for around five minuets when Bulma got fed up, "Vegeta?" "What?" "You ready for my plan now?" Vegeta smirked and Bulma took it as a confirmation. "Okay, dance me over there near our parents." Vegeta did as Bulma asked, they continued to sway. "Okay Vegeta are you ready?" "You haven't even told me what you're doing…" All of a sudden Bulma threw herself on the floor, Vegeta blinked a couple of times and caught on when Bulma began to whimper and rub her ankle, she looked up at him and he understood. "Mother, Mrs Briefs." They both turned around and saw Bulma sat on the floor holding her ankle; Chikara knew what was going however Bunny did not. "Oh my little angel are you okay? Does it hurt?" She asked as she began fussing around Bulma creating quite a scene, "She tripped over my foot; I think she may have sprained her ankle." Vegeta offered as Bunny looked up. "It may be for the best Bunny, if Vegeta takes Bulma to the infirmary just to have it checked on." Chikara added looking down at her son with a smirk, _'Not a bad plan these two have conjured up to get away'_. "Of course, of course. Will you be okay looking after my baby Vegeta?" "I think I can manage." Vegeta scooped up Bulma and she began to blush, "I can walk Vegeta put me down now." "Just wait till we are out of this blasted hall then you can." Vegeta walked out of the front doors but instead of going to the infirmary, he walked outside into the main grounds and dropped Bulma on her backside. "Do you have to be so rough with me? You could have just put me on my feet." Bulma glared at Vegeta, "But we don't want to hurt you're ankle do we." He added with a snicker. "Well it worked and I didn't see you having any better ideas." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Come on Vegeta lets go into the woods for a bit." Before Vegeta could reply Bulma set off running towards the huge acres of woodland that surrounded the castle. Vegeta glared after the giggling Princess, "What's wrong Vegeta? Too slow to catch me?" Vegeta levitated in the air and began flying towards Bulma, "No fair Vegeta I can't fly!" She shouted as she entered the woods, _'He can't catch me if he can't find me.'_ Bulma ran into the thickest part of the woods and hid behind a large tree, Vegeta had been looking for Bulma for around five minuets now, _'Where has that stupid girl gone.'_ "Where the hell are you Bulma?" He heard giggling not fair away, this cause her ki to rises slightly, _'Gott'cha.'_ With a smirk he set off towards the tree which she had hidden behind. Bulma slightly peaked out around the tree, she knew Vegeta was close by but didn't know where, she felt something furry touch her leg and became rigid. All of a sudden she was swept off of her feet and was dangling upside down in front of Vegeta's face, she looked at her ankle and noticed it was Vegeta's tail she had felt touch her. "Vegeta! Put me down now!" The Prince chuckled and swung her back and forth, "Arghhhhhhhh! Stop it!" Vegeta smirked, "If you insist." With that said Vegeta uncurled his tail and allowed Bulma to drop, she landed with an "Eeep." She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her, "You know what Vegeta stuff you." Bulma stood up and began walking away, "Where are you going?" "Somewhere as far away from you, as possible!" Bulma stuck her nose up in the air and carried on walking deeper into the woods, "Don't think I'm coming to find you when you get lost." He shouted but there was no reply, he shrugged his shoulders and began to meditated, he was used to her sudden bursts of anger._'Stupid girl, I'll go find her in an hour or two let her get herself worried.' _

Bulma had been wandering for what felt like hours, _'Stupid Vegeta. Why hasn't he come and got me yet, I'm cold and hungry.'_ Bulma looked up it was very dark but she didn't know if it was from the canopy or because it was late, she sniffed a couple of tears back and carried on walking.

Vegeta came out of his meditation, _'One hour and half, I should go get the girl now.'_ He searched for Bulma's ki and located her but what he didn't like where the two other unfamiliar ki's close to her. He stood up and flew in the direction where he could sense her, _'I'll be there in around ten minuets, I hope they don't notice her.'_

Bulma heard rustling up ahead of her, _'I wonder what that is?'_ Curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the noise. "Hey Jay, you hear that?" The man named Jay looked around and saw a small girl with turquoise hair entering the clearing him and Mitch had made, _'Jackpot.' _He fought with one of the most disgusting smiles ever. He looked at Mitch and knew he had the same idea as he licked his lips, "Excuse me little girl." Bulma looked up,_ 'I don't like the look of these two.' _"Are you lost sweety. My name is Jay and him over there is called Mitch." Jay was extremely thin, with long greasy hair and stubble on his face. He had a long pointed nose and black crooked teeth. Mitch was tubby and short, he had a bold head and a round nose, from what Bulma could tell he didn't have many teeth. Bulma quickly replied, "No not lost, just playing hide and seek with my friend he'll be here any minuet now, so I best get moving and find a better hiding place." Bulma set of to move but Jay Blocked her path, she turned around but the one called Mitch was behind her, "My friend will be really mad if I don't find a good hiding place and I don't really want to be on the wrong side of his temper." She tried to move again but this time Jay grabbed the hem of her dress. "Such a pretty little girl shouldn't be out here all by yourself. Might meet some bad people, stay with us for a while. Lets get to know each other better." "No thank you I'll be fine." Jay tore Bulma's dress up the side, "I wasn't asking." He licked is lips again and Bulma began to get scared, she did the only thing she could think of, "VEGETA!" Jay hit her across the face with the back of his hand and Bulma began to cry her cheek was stinging.

Vegeta hear Bulma screaming his name, he wasn't that far now, _'Fuck, fuck, fuck why did I let her go by herself? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her.'_ Vegeta powered up and shot forward at an amazing speed. He could sense Bulma just ahead and burst through some trees and entered a clearing. His rage burst out when he saw Bulma with a ripped dress and a bruised cheek with two looming over her. "Vegeta." Bulma whimpered as she saw him, "Who the fuck are you little boy? We are busy here so just run along and you won't get hurt." Jay said as he whipped round, he grabbed a knife out of his belt and made his way towards the Prince. "So run along now and forget what you've seen here, we're just having a nice little family outing, that's all." Vegeta glared at the man and then looked at Bulma crying and trying to get towards him, but the bigger man kept shoving her to the floor. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayins and you two have made the worse mistake in your lives." Vegeta powered up and charged towards Jay.


	4. Chapter 4 Innocence

Reviewers:

YourSweetSinner – Thanks for the review the review, these first chapters are a little bit slow but I didn't want to jump straight into action I want to build up a good fic with a bit of backbone, hope you continue to read =)

Acc2787 – thank you glad your enjoying it I'm going to try to update at least once a week, hope to hear from you again =D

Chapter 4

Innocence

Jay went flying backwards as Vegeta's fist connected with his chin, "What the fuck are you kid? Mitch you'd better help me." Mitch move from Bulma to the boy only to feel Vegeta's foot hit his stomach, he fell on floor wheezing, "Let's get the fuck outta here. Now Mitch!" Jay grabbed the still winded Mitch by the arm and began to drag him towards the trees out of the clearing, Vegeta steeped forward only to hear a small whimpering, "Veg-g-g-gta, ple-e-ease don't l-l-leave me." The men had disappeared by now, so Vegeta walk up to Bulma. He crouched down on one knee and began to inspect her for injuries, "Did they touch you in anyway?" He asked his voice a little bit rougher than normal, "No you got here just in time," Bulma had calmed down, she looked up at Vegeta and all of a sudden flung her arms around his neck, "Thank you." Vegeta didn't say anything in return but couldn't help the blush that slipped onto his cheeks, "Come on let's go back." Vegeta picked Bulma up as he said this as began flying back to the castle, "This will be our secret, you know how our parents will react if they find out." Bulma just nodded a yes in return.

"Vegeta, you can put me down." Vegeta realised that they had just entered the castle so place Bulma on her feet. Their parents would be drunk now as it was dark outside so Vegeta could only assume late. He walked Bulma up to her room, which was across from the room he stayed in when he visited, "Vegeta?" "Humm." He replied just wanting to get to his room and rest, he maybe strong but he was still young so it took a lot out o his energy, "Will you stay in my room tonight? I'd feel safer if you were their." "Okay." They entered Bulma's room, which was extremely large and lilac, but instead of toys and stuffed animals, there were trinkets and gadgets all over the room. It was no lie that Bulma has got her smarts from her father's side of the gene pool. She climbed into her huge bed still in her clothes only kicking off her shoes and pated the bed at the side of her, Vegeta jumped up and laid down, Bulma did the same snuggling up to him a bit, "Night, night Vegeta." He grunted in return, watching as the little Princess's eyelids got heavier and heavier, her breathing became even. He began dosing off as well when he heard the door open slightly, he pretended to be asleep. "See I told you Bunny, hic, they are fine." A very drunk Chikara said wobbling slightly, "Oh, look how cute and innocent they look." Bunny said as she closed the door very lightly. _'Innocent huh, if only they knew how close I had been to killing those two men in the woods tonight, I'm not innocent. But maybe she…' _Vegeta didn't finish his thought as he also fell into a deep slumber.

"Wake up girl." Bulma jumped up to see Vegeta stood against her door, "Vegeta it's half seven. Why have you woke me up?" Vegeta began to chuckle, he loved to wind her up, "I've been up for two hours training now, so if you want me to train you and give you a routine to stick to before I leave tonight, you'd better get out of bed now." Vegeta turned around to leave, "I'll be in the training facilities be there in ten minuets or don't come." With that said he left the room, Bulma jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth and threw on some tracksuit bottoms with a t-shirt and ran down the halls towards the training areas.

Bulma entered the area and she couldn't believe her eyes at all the spars going off. Bardock and Vejita were in an intense battle, Chikara was training Chichi and Vegeta and Kakarot were doing push ups. "Oh dear, what have I got myself into?" Bulma walked across towards Chikara and Chi, "Oh no Princess." Chikara said, "I am not your mentor, he is she nudged her head across to Vegeta who had stood up leaving Kakarot to do sit ups alone. "This way, girl." Vegeta said as he walked past her, she humphed and followed him to the far end of the room away from the spars, "How come I never knew Chichi trained?" She asked Vegeta, he shrugged his shoulders, "Mother said she showed potential and that when we aren't here some needs to be trained to look after you." "I can look after myself thank you very much." Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defiant manner. Vegeta smirked and was instantly in front of her, causing Bulma to gasp. "In situations like last night you were defenceless, I will train you when we are together, but you must stick to the routine I set you for each day to have some progress. There will not always be someone around and even though you think you are strong you are weak." Bulma looked at the floor, "So do you want me to train you, the only thing that should matter to a warrior is the strength they can posses, do you understand? No emotions are involved in fighting, none, that is why Kakarot slows himself down in training, he doesn't rely on instinct but rather on feelings." When Vegeta had finished his little speech to the Princess she raised her head and had nothing but determination in her eyes, with a nod of her head Vegeta smirked, "We will begin with basics…"

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much." Bunny hadn't stopped sobbing for the last ten minutes and wouldn't let go of Chikara's hands, "You will be visiting in six months, do not get yourself in such a state." Chikara embraced her childhood friend, "She does it every time." Vejita added to Teddy and Bardock all three chuckling. Chichi was fussing around Kakarot, "And don't forget about me, I will think about you all the time and I will call you once a week…" Kakarot just kept smiling at her. This was always difficult for Bulma she hated it when Vegeta left she always felt lonely, she stood by her father and he stood by his. "Sire. Ready to set course for Vegetasi." A male saiyan said from inside the ship, King Vejita turned and nodded at the Earth King who shook his hand in return, Chikara had managed to pry Bunny off of her and began towards her husband and son. Chichi was still blabbering on so Kakarot pulled her into a bear hug and whispered, "I will think about you." With that he turned and left a blushing Chichi behind, he waved a simple goodbye at Bulma and her parents and boarded the ship with his father. The saiyan royal family turned and began to board their ship home, when Bulma pulled away from her mother and ran towards Vegeta, "Wait!" She shouted, the Prince turned around only to have the Princess jump on him and hug him, he was shocked at the gesture, they never normally had dramatic goodbyes, "I'll remember forever what you did for me." Bulma hopped down and gently pecked Vegeta on the cheek as she walked back towards her parents. Vegeta still shocked at the Princess didn't notice when his mother bent down, "What was that about son?" He turned and looked at her though the shock was not plastered on his face any more it was still in his eyes. "Time to go, your first kiss hey," She chuckled, "You are blushing like mad." She turned and entered the ship follow by Vegeta who gave a glance back to see Bulma waving at them all.


	5. Chapter 5 Ten Years Later

Chapter 5

Ten Years Later

"Come on Bulma, hurry up the spaceship is leaving in five minuets." A stressed eighteen year old Chichi said entering the Princess's bed room. Bulma had finished packing her bags ages ago and was sat talking on a scouter to, who Chichi could only guess, Vegeta. "Yeah I hate these stupid galactic balls, can't believe I've got to go every two years now, it sucks being sixteen." She paused for a reply from the other end, "Yeah I know, those Arelean people didn't know what hit them four years ago." Bulma said giggling. Suddenly Chichi snatched the scouter from Bulma's ear, "What the? Chi." Bulma said as she spun around oblivious to the fact that Chichi had entered her room, "Vegeta," Chichi began, "I know you and Bulma have to talk a least once a week, in the couple months you don't see each other, but we have to get on the ship now. Tell Kakarot I'll see him in a few days. I'm sure you can cope without the Princess until then, see you soon." Chichi pressed the button on the side of the scouter to disconnect the dialog. "He's going to be mad at you Chi." Bulma said as she stood up off of the bed and stretched, "Um hum, well I can manage Vegeta. Now getting you ready for that ball will be a task even I may not complete."

Bulma laughed nervously, Chichi couldn't believe how much the Princess had changed since they had visited Vegetasi six months ago, she had lost all of her baby features, she was no longer skinny but slender, her hips had formed along with two other features, her hair was now down to the bottom of her back and she had a fringe which framed her face nicely. _'Prince Vegeta will be in for a shock when he sees Bulma isn't a little girl any more.'_ "Come on Chichi we have to go look at the time?" Bulma said as she grabbed her suitcases and pulled Chichi out of her doors and down the hall to the back exit of the castle. _'God and she's gotten strong, she must have really stuck to training. Well when she isn't in the lab of course.'_

Bulma and Chichi entered the space ship and walked towards the King, "It's about time, we where about to leave without you." "Can I go back then Dad? 'Cause you know I really don't mind not going to these stupid balls." "Now dear don't be like that," He said with a smile on his face, "You'll get see Vegeta at least hunny." "Sure whatever." The Princess walked off down the hall towards her quarters no doubt to train or invent. Chichi watched with a smile on her face as Bulma disappeared. The King walked up to the spacecrafts pilot, "We are ready to go now, set destination for planet Cold."

Four days had passed when Chichi told Bulma it was two hours till they landed, "Come on Bulma up, we need to get you ready." Bulma groaned and staggered towards the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, Chichi chose a simple red dress that reviled a lot of leg but not too much cleavage. Bulma walked out of the bathroom much more awake now, "Have Kakarot and the others landed yet?" She asked Chichi, "Yes, the landed about three hours or so ago." Chichi took the towel off of Bulma's head and began to pat her hair dry, "So." Bulma started as Chichi ran a comb through her hair, "Do you think Kakarot will have an important question to ask you?" Bulma emphasised her point by rubbing her finger which a wedding ring should be placed on, Chichi laughed, "Do you even think he knows what marriage is?" She asked Bulma, both girls broke out in a fit of laughter. Chichi became serious, "I don't know, I hope so." Bulma turned in her seat to look at Chichi, "I'll miss you, you know?" Chichi's face soften, she knew as well as Bulma that they would be leaving planet Cold on separate ship, her and Kakarot were eighteen now, adults and in saiyan tradition you choose one person to spend the rest of you're life with, not like on Earth where if marriages fail you try again. "At least you will have Yamcha?" Bulma groaned Yamcha was seventeen and the son of one of the Earths' place guards, he had being trying to win Bulma's affections for the last year and "He just won't take the hint no matter how many times I tell him I just want to be his friend."

Bulma looked at the floor and then back up to Chichi, "I suppose there are 18 and her boyfriend Krillen." 18 was the daughter to a scientist who worked at the castle and her boyfriend lived with her and her father as he was an orphan, they to are also seventeen years old. "Yeah," Chichi looked at Bulma evilly, "And your cousin." Chichi laughed, Marron was Bulma's slightly older cousin and a pain in Bulma's arse. She had gone out with Krillen for a short while, but as soon as Yamcha stared paying Bulma attention, she wanted him. "I wish she would fuck off to another planet." Bulma smirked. Chichi slapped her slightly, "Language, you know you and the Prince are quite close?" Chichi asked and Bulma snorted, "Don't be silly Chi, we are just close that's all, besides I'll always be just a little girl to him." Chichi couldn't tell but she thought she heard some sadness in the Princess's voice as she finished her sentence. A voice came over the antenna, "Twenty minuets till landing, I repeat, twenty minutes till landing." "Come on lets get you looking perfect for when we land Chichi said as she picked up the red dress off of the bed.

The ship landed with a slight bump and Bulma stood with her parents at the doors ready to leave the ship, Bunny fussed over her daughter a little, "Oh my Bulma, look how grown up you are now, I can't wait to see Chikara's reaction, I bet she won't even recognise you." Bulma just looked at her mother gone out, everyone kept saying that to her recently but she couldn't really tell herself. Chichi was getting excited at the side of Bulma, "I can't wait to see Kakarot, oh, I've missed him so much." Bulma smiled at Chichi and the doors to the ship opened to revile the saiyan group stood waiting for them. Chichi ran off of the ship and jumped into Kakarot's arms, he swung her round in the air and placed her down in front of him taking a good look at her.

Bulma's mother was the next to run off grabbing Chikara's hands and squealing like a little girl, Bulma pinched her nose in embarrassment at the sight and walked forward with her father. Teddy stepped forward and shook hands with Vejita, "It is good to see you old friend." Vejita measly grunted in return, Bulma stepped out from around the back of her father and placed her hands on her hips as she walked forward, she had a small bone to pick with Vegeta, she cleared her throat to get his attention. Vegeta turned around from his conversation with his mother and what he saw shocked him, the only sign of his shock he gave was the slight widening of his eyes as he took in Bulma's form, realising that she wasn't the little Princess anymore she had grown up, but otherwise he kept a bored expression on his face, "What?"

"Urghhh Vegeta," She placed her arms straight at her sides and clenched her hands shut, causing her knuckles to turn white in colour, "You're such a jerk do you know that?" Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest as Bulma walked towards him, he also noticed that she had got taller around the same size as him, "And how exactly did you work that out girl?" Bulma was turning red in the face, Vegeta smirked at this know all to well the verbal onslaught he was about to encounter. Chikara spoke up trying to clam Bulma down, "My, my child, or not so any more, you have changed in these last few months." Span Bulma round getting a better view, "What a beautiful young woman you have developed into." Bulma blushed at this, "Thank you for my present and birthday wishes," Bulma said in return, "At least someone remembered." Bulma glared around Chikara at Vegeta who smirked in return causing Bulma to remember her previously forgotten malice, she marched up to Vegeta and placed a single finger on his chest. Chikara sighed and turned to the other, "Let us enter and find our designated sleeping quarters. They may take a while." Everyone nodded and followed Chikara towards the palace.

Bulma's finger was still on Vegeta's chest as she spoke, not noticing that everybody else had departed, "After all the years we have known each other Vegeta and you couldn't even get me a present for my birthday. Or just wish me a happy one; I was so miserable because I couldn't believe you of all people forgot. It was my sixteenth Vegeta, that's a really important birthday on Earth; you are no longer considered a child. But no, mister I'm too good for everyone and everything couldn't take one minuet out of his busy schedule of training and smirking to say 'Happy birthday girl'." When Bulma had finished she removed her finger, crossed her arms across her chest ad stuck her nose in the air away from Vegeta. Vegeta was quite shocked, he hadn't though that she was that bothered over the matter, "Are you finished?" Bulma didn't respond to his question and Vegeta couldn't help but notice how her breasts stuck out because of her folded arms underneath them.

"I did not forget you're stupid birthday." Bulma turned her head and looked at Vegeta allowing him to continue, "I have a present for you, so if you hadn't let you're temper run away with you and allowed me to speak you would have saved yourself getting all ate up. The reason I didn't contact you is because it was meant to be a fucking surprise. Now you have gone and ruined it, stupid girl." It was now Vegeta's turn to stick his nose up in the air but what he felt next shocked him. Bulma laced her arm through on of Vegeta's folded ones, "You mean you didn't forget?" Vegeta looked Bulma directly in the eyes, "That is what I said isn't it." Bulma smiled at Vegeta, "Can I have my present now?" She asked pouting at him; her sudden mood changes always amused him, "No." Bulma's brow furrowed and Vegeta spoke before she could get a word in, "You can have it later tonight, at the ball, where I planned to give it to you in the first place." He finished with a scowl, pulling his arms free from Bulma's. Vegeta smirked and walked in the direction the rest of the group had gone earlier, "Wait Vegeta," Bulma said walking after him, "Don't you want to hear how my training has been going?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Cold Ball Part 1

Reviewers:

Acc2787 – thank you for you're reviews I will defiantly make the paragraphs shorter and I have edited chapter 5 so it isn't as confusing, you no what it's like when you start writing though lol, you just don't stop.

Jezz – thank you I'm going to try to update once a week so I hope you keep reading.

YourSweetSinner – thank you I'm glad you are still reading =)

Chapter 6

The Cold Ball – Part 1

Vegeta heard a knock on his door, but before he could answer Chikara entered his room, "You never heard of knocking?" Chikara laughed at her son, "Watch you're tongue with me son, I came only to see if you are ready and clearly you are not." She stated as she looked at Vegeta, who only had a towel around his waist, beads of water still trickling down his chest. "Now mother that's not the only reason is it." He replied as he walked towards his wardrobe, "No." She turned away from Vegeta giving him some privacy, "Well spit it out then." He placed on some black boxers, folded his arms across his chest and turned to his mother, "Vegeta don't you think it's about time you found a mate?"

"Chichi you look so pretty." Bulma cooed as Chichi entered her room, she had a long purple strapless dress with black heels, her make up was faint and her hair was out of it's normal bun, straight and it flowed over her shoulders and down her back. "Thank you, however you aren't even dry yet." Chichi scolded as Bulma rolled her eyes, "Only my hair is wet Chi actually." Chichi scowled at Bulma, who had a towel on her head with her hair wrapped up in it, black lacy knickers and a black strapless bra on. "Anyone could have walked in and you are dressed like that," Bulma looked down at herself, "Come on Bulma lets get you ready."

Chichi walled over to a long bag that was hung up on a door and unzipped it, "Oh Bulma you are going to look simple gorgeous in this." Chichi stated as she pulled out the long deep blue dress that had very small diamonds on it that shimmered in the light. Bulma groaned which earned an accusing stare from Chichi, "You know I hate these things Chichi and I can't even sneak off now, because people will notice me and Vegeta aren't there."

Bulma pulled out a cigarette and lit it, Chichi laughed, "I always said you would pick up that habit from your father, come on lets get you're hair and make up done." Bulma stubbed the cigarette out and sat down in front of her mirror allowing Chichi to do all the work.

Vegeta glared at his mother, "I will find a mate when I'm good and fucking ready." Chikara sighed and shook her head from left to right, "I only ask Vegeta because you are eighteen now. You cannot rule without a queen, you will need an heir and yet you show no interest in any saiyan females." Chikara looked at her son who was now pulling in his black tux trousers, _'I hate these fucking suits.'_ "You have had my answer now mother. Do not concern yourself with my life; you will have grandchildren one fucking day." He sneered at her Chikara laughed, "Fair enough. See you in about half an hour." With that she exited his room.

"You get the same answer as I get from Bulma every time Chikara I don't know why we even ask them." Bunny smiled as they walked to the area where they were all meeting their dates for the ball. Chikara laughed, "Maybe both our problems will be solved at once and they'll just end up together." Bunny smiled, "They would be so cute together." Chikara laughed out loud as they rounded a final corner.

"I guess the Queens are here." Bardock said as they both appeared into view, Chikara took her husbands arm and Bunny placed her hand in her husbands, giggling like a school girl. "You two look marvellous." Vejita said studying his wife's blood red dress and Bunny's bright blue one, both similar in style thin straps except Bunny's stopped just below her knees and Chikara's flowed to the floor.

"Where are Chi and Bulma?" Kakarot questioned. "I QUIT!" Every one looked around to one of the girls in question storming down the hall towards them, "Hiya Chichi, wow you look beautiful." Kakarot said as she stood next to him, "Thank you, you look nice." Se said calming down some. "Where is Bulma?" Chikara asked. Chichi scowled, "She is on her way, she is impossible to get ready do you know that so I left her to get herself finished off. Everything I did wasn't right or it was too much." Vegeta smirked; it sounded like the girl she hated being primped and pampered and preferred her lab coat to any dress.

'_Shit shit shit.'_ Bulma fumbled with the lock as she hurried out of her room. _'Shit. I hope I'm not going to be late, better pick up the pace.' _Bulma hitched up her dress and began to run down the hall, noticing the stares and cat calls she got, but choosing to roll her eyes and ignore them.

"Where the fuck is she? We have to go in, in a minuet." Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared at the hall in front of him waiting for Bulma to arrive. "Patience son. She is nearly here, her energy is approaching fast." Chikara tried to calm Vegeta down, willing Bulma to arrive shortly.

'_Just around this corner now.' _Bulma let loose her dress and smoothed it down, checking her hair she rounded the corner to where all of the others were. "Well it's about time." Chichi scolded, everyone looked at the Princess in astonishment as she gracefully walked towards them. Vegeta, who had his back to her hadn't looked at her yet, "Wow." King Vejita said causing his son to turn and look.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and his arms fell from his chest. The dress fastened around Bulma's neck in a chocker style, it was backless the material covering only from the bottom of her hips down, from the chocker at the front a large circle exposed her cleavage and it trailed all the way to the floor, shimmering in the light as she approached them. "What d'ya think?" Bulma said giving a turn, a beautiful smile gracing her features. Her make up was light, but her dark lashes made her eyes seem even bluer and her hair was placed into a elegant bun with a few curls hanging down and her tiara was placed delicately on her head.

'_Holy fuck.' _Vegeta suddenly realised he was staring when Bulma was looking for a reply to her question, "Well you scrub up ok I guess girl." Bulma glared at him as every one prepared to enter the hall. She roughly placed her arm through his, sticking her nose in the air. He chuckled lightly, "Stop being such a bitch." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked at her.

They entered the room last, behind the rest of their party and noticed the stares and whispers they were receiving as they walked towards the table. "Looks like people were quite taken aback with you dears." Bunny said as she beamed at them. Bulma blushed and Vegeta glared in an opposite direction, he knew exactly what they were staring at. He side glanced at the beauty at his side as she began to talk to Chichi _'Fresh meat.' _He thought and looked at Kakarot who gave him a classic goofy grin

Someone began to tap a knife on a glass to get every ones attention. The man was really tall in size, purple and white in colour and had two large horns coming out off his head, "Welcome all. I am King Cold and these are my sons Cooler and his younger brother Freeza."

The one called Cooler looked positively bored and the one called Freeza had a sadistic smirk on his face, both looked similar with no horns like their father and lizard like. "We do hope you enjoy a pleasant stay here on Planet Cold, let the celebrations begin." He sat back down and drinks where passed around as the music began.

"Freaky looking aren't they?" Vegeta said to Bulma who began to giggle. The Kings and Queens and Kakarot and Chichi all got up to dance leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. "So, are you going to give me my present now?" Bulma said fluttering her eyelashes at Vegeta. He stood up and offered his hand to her. Bulma placed her hand in his as they made their way to the dance floor; people seemed too moved out of the way of the distinguished looking couple.

Unfortunately for Bulma she caught the eye of an unwanted admirer, "Who is that extraordinary creature Prince Vegeta is dancing with?" Freeza asked his father who looked up from swirling his red coloured alcohol around in his glass. "The turquoise haired girl? I do believe that is Princess Bulma of the planet Earth. As intelligent as she is beautiful it is rumoured and she knows how to look after herself as well." Freeza looked at his father with a smirk on his face, "I want her." King Cold laughed as his youngest son stared at the exotic beauty.

Bulma and Vegeta swayed to the music an intense silence present neither had encountered before. "Come on lets go outside." Bulma said as she started to walk towards a set of large doors leading to the balcony, Vegeta following her closely behind. Bulma sparked up a cigarette as soon as she stepped outside relishing in the feeling as the smoke entered her lungs.

"That," Vegeta said as he looked at Bulma, "Is bad for your health." Bulma smirked as she flicked the fag off of the edge of the balcony, "Oh yeah and like you're not." Vegeta chuckled and moved closer to Bulma. Bulma looked at him quizzically as he reached into his pocket and then placed some thing around her neck.

The chain was long but not to delicate that it would easily snap and was platinum in colour. On the end of the chain hung a navy blue jewel around the size of an average human thumb. Bulma lifted the jewel up to examine it further as she did this it changed in colour to the same blue as her eyes.

"But how…" Bulma marvelled as she looked at the beautiful gift. "The stone changes colour in the presence of moonlight, due to the bluntz waves that the moon emits." Vegeta explained, Bulma couldn't take her eyes off of the necklace, she looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes and he blushed.

"Vegeta I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me, how… where… where did you get it from?" Vegeta looked Bulma straight in the eyes, "Don't concern yourself with how or why just enjoy the gift. Happy birthday, Princess." Bulma allowed the necklace to hang in length it came just to the top of her cleavage.

"Thank you Vegeta." She moved forward and embraced him. Vegeta was still but a small smirk graced his lips. Bulma began to move away from him but stopped when her face was inches away from his, her breathing became rapid. She moved slightly forward placing both of her hands on top of Vegeta's chest. When Vegeta didn't move back and knew her intentions, she placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

As she moved back she smiled at Vegeta out stretched his arm and Bulma placed her hand in his not looking away from his face. They walked back into the dancing area and again began to sway to the music, "By the way." Bulma lifted her head up from Vegeta's chest to see him smirking down at her, "You look amazing tonight, woman." Bulma smiled as she placed her head back on his chest, as of tonight her nick name had upgraded.

The stone on her chest had now faded back to the same blue as her dress.


	7. Chapter 7 The Cold Ball Part 2

Reviewers:

YourSweetSinner – thank you and who knows what freeza will do ;)

Raz45 – thank you to you and your friend.

Acc2787 – thank you keep reading ;)

Chapter 7

The Cold Ball – Part 2

Dinner had been served so everyone had taken their seats; Bulma was fiddling with her new necklace a small happy smile on her face. Chichi noticed the jewel, "Hey where did you get that?" Bulma smiled and looked over towards Vegeta who was currently talking to his father and the other males at the table. Chichi giggled, "Who new he actually had a heart?" Both girls burst out laughing.

After the desert had been and gone all of the people at the ball began to socialise amongst each other by talking and dancing. Bulma sighed as her father and Vejita were talking to a small blue man with antennae on his head, she was bored. Vegeta and Kakarot had gone to get Chichi and herself some drinks.

"That's a really nice gift you gave Bulma you know." Vegeta smirked, "It reminded me off her. Temperamental it changes colour in bluntz waves." Kakarot grinned, "Must'a taken you ages to find it." Vegeta only nodded his head in response as they carried the drinks back to their table.

"Come on then son. Now is the perfect opportunity to speak to the King and Queen of Earth, they are only present with the Saiyan monarchs at the moment." Cold smirked at his youngest son. Both stood up and walked towards the group of four.

"Well it's about time." Bulma said as Vegeta placed the alcoholic beverage in front of her, Kakarot doing the same in front of Chichi. "Shut up woman, you wouldn't even have that if I wasn't here." Bulma began to laugh, "Of course, what ever would poor little Bulma do without big strong Vegeta." She replied as she picked up the drink. Vegeta's right eyebrow twitched but he didn't respond, he picked his drink and took a swig of it.

Chikara noticed the two approaching as she stopped mid conversation with Bunny. "What do you think they want?" She whispered to the group, "I have no idea." Teddy replied. "But we are going to find out." Vejita finished as Bunny looked with the others.

"Welcome to planet Cold." Cold said as he approached them, "I thought a formal introduction was in order. I am King Cold and this is my youngest son and heir Freeza." Freeza smirked at this. Teddy took it upon himself to reply, "Thank you I am King Teddy of Earth and this is my wife Queen Bunny."

"A pleasure to meet you." Freeza said as he looked at the other two present waiting for their introduction. "I am King Vejita of Vegetasi and this is my mate Queen Chikara." Vejita didn't like this situation, something was off. "Enough of the pleasantries, lets get down to business." Freeza said as his tail swished back and forwards.

"I've got am idea." Bulma said as she finished her second beer, "Why don't we, when the ball is done, ditch these outfits, put on something more casual and sample the night life of planet Cold?" She looked at the others. "Yeah sure." Kakarot replied, Chichi smiled agreeing with him.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and clasped her hands together in begging manor. "Fine." He continued to drink his beer as Bulma and Chichi talked about the clothes they should put on, he could never really say no to Bulma.

"What business?" Chikara asked looking at Freeza, "The business is to do with the Earth King and Queen." He said as he smirked towards Teddy, "However I need some facts first. I have noticed that the Prince," He looked towards Chikara, "And the Princess," He looked towards Bunny, "Are close. Tell me are they arranged to be mated?"

Chikara felt her stomach drop nobody had said a word so she spoke up, "No there is no arrangement present." Freeza looked towards his father as he replied, "Good. I have noticed the Princess tonight, a marvellous creature wouldn't you say? I bet you are both really proud."

Vegeta looked towards his parents and noticed the tension in the group, Bulma looked in the same direction he was staring. She turned back towards Vegeta, "What's wrong?" Vegeta looked towards her and noticed her face was directly in front of his. It took him a moment to reply, "Something is wrong over there, why are Cold and Freeza talking to our parents." Bulma looked over in the same direction again. Chichi and Kakarot had left to dance a short while ago.

"What is your point?" Freeza looked towards Chikara as she asked this question, "I would like to offer a proposition to the King of Earth. I would like your daughter to become my Queen." Everyone was shocked Bunny looked at Freeza, "We cannot force Bulma to do anything she doesn't want to do. It is not our place, Bulma has her own mind and a strong one at that."

Freeza chuckled, "Has anyone made a proposition to become her mate?" Teddy looked up now, "No but we will not force her into anything. She makes her own choices." Freeza didn't like this.

His whole manor suddenly changed from friendly to evil, "On the contrary my dear King Teddy. I want her and I get what I want no matter how I have to go about it." Freeza laughed, "I am not asking for her, I am telling you I will have her."

"If it is war you are looking for we will gladly comply. Are you willing to take on the technology of Earth and the strength of Vegetasi." Vejita stepped forward. Freeza chuckled again, "Stupid monkey I will destroy both of your planets with one flick of my wrist. Surely you know just how powerful I am. I am the strongest in te universe."

Vejita was fuming, so Chikara stepped forward, "That may be so, however it is not us you should fear but my son he would rather die than hand Bulma over to a monster like you." Chikara glanced over to her son shooting him a look.

Bulma noticed her mother had tears in her eyes she looked worriedly at Vegeta, "She's trembling Vegeta." Vegeta stood up but caught a look from his mother which told him to stay put. "Come on Bulma." He took her hand and pulled her into the dance floor.

"Please," Bunny moved in front of the others, "I do not want war but see reason you just can't have her. She is not a doll, she is a living being. She has strength and intelligence as well as her looks, Prince Vegeta sees her for more than something to use as a pleasure item." Tears now rolled down her cheeks, Chikara touched her arm.

"So Teddy, will you arrange her marriage to me?" Freeza looked past snivelling Queen to her husband, "No Freeza. I cannot." Freeza smirked as he put his hand under Bunny's chin lifting her face, "It is easy to see where she gets her looks from." He pushed Bunny back into Chikara.

"She will be mine before the next ball in two years. You two wouldn't comply peacefully so force will be used to obtain my future Queen." Bunny wailed and Chikara pulled her into her for comfort, "You will see me shortly Teddy and Bunny, I have no concern with you Vejita. So you and your family would do best to keep out of the situation. The Prince will forget about her in time."  
"You are wrong." Chikara spoke, "And you will have to destroy both empires to get to Bulma." She stared defiantly over Bunny's form. Freeza was suddenly behind her, "That is not a problem. See you at the next ball in two years, I do believe Vegetasi is hosting." With that both lizards sauntered off into the crowd. "Bunny dear pull yourself together Bulma is approaching." Chikara smiled at her friend.

"What was all that about?" Bulma asked, as Vegeta looked at his mother. Her eyes looked grave and depressed. Teddy spoke, "Oh just wanted to do some business with Earths technology; I told him we don't do business outside our allies and he was a little pissed about it. That's all dear." Bulma raised an eyebrow but left it alone her father never lied anyway.

"Come my son let us have a dance." Chikara walked off with Vegeta. Vejita went to talk to Bardock and Teddy and Bunny walked off for some fresh air leaving Bulma alone, "Charming." She said to herself. "Princess Bulma is it?" She turned around shocked to see the one introduced as Freeza stood there.

"Son," Chikara said as they stepped in time to music, "Bulma is in terrible danger." Vegeta suddenly stopped still. "Explain now."

"Why, is such a beautiful Princess, stood all alone?" Freeza began to circle Bulma, making her feel a tad uncomfortable. He stopped in front of her waiting for her reply. "Everyone else is busy so I'm just enjoying my own company, that's all." She looked towards Vegeta silently begging for him to come to her.

"Well mother, I am waiting." Chikara looked at Bulma and turned back to her son, "He's why." Vegeta looked furious, "What does he want with Bulma?" Chikara sighed.

"What do you think he wants son? He wanted to know if you two were to be mated, we said no. Then he wanted to know if anyone else had asked for her to be their future Queen. We told him she makes her own decisions and Teddy wouldn't force her into anything…"  
Bulma looked Freeza straight in the eyes, "Is that everything?" Freeza chuckled, _'My she is certainly untamed and that will soon change.' _"Would you care for a dance Princess?" Freeza extended his hand. Bulma was uncertain but she slowly accepted his offer.

"Anyway, to cut a long story short he plans to take Bulma by force. We are preparing for war." Vegeta was clenching his fists at his side, _'He cannot have her. I will not let that happen.' _

He saw Bulma dancing with Freeza as he began to waltz with his mother again, "War it is then mother; however I don't think Bulma should be told." Chikara nodded her head after all who knew Bulma better than her son.

"Don't you think you'd better go interrupt them Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at his mother and smirked separating from her with a slight bow and making his way over to Bulma.

"You move with such grace Princess, how did you learn to dance in such a way?" Freeza enquired as he moved Bulma around the floor. "Mother and Chikara sent me and Vegeta to dance lessons at a young age so we could impress people," Bulma paused for a slight giggle, "However though, we used to just sneak off most of the time and get into all sorts of trouble."

Freeza didn't like the way Bulma spoke of Vegeta, with such admiration and devotion. "You speak so highly of Prince Vegeta may I ask why?" As Freeza said this he pulled Bulma in closer to his body making her feel uncomfortable. "Well because…"

"Because she knows just how great I am." Vegeta finished her sentence and Bulma sighed in relief as she moved away from Freeza. "Thank you for the dance Lord Freeza," She said as she moved next to a smirking Vegeta, "But I think my date for this evening has returned now."

"The pleasure was all mine, Princess." Freeza step forward and lifted Bulma's hand to his lips. Vegeta didn't like this and pulled Bulma away from Freeza. Freeza smiled at them both in a sickening way, "Till next time Bulma." With that he had disappeared through the crowd.

"Urghh, that guy gives me the creeps." She looked towards Vegeta who simple nodded in return. "What do you think he meant 'till next time'?" She looked to Vegeta's face to see the reaction, (which wasn't hard as they were around similar height).

"How am I supposed to know." Vegeta nearly snapped at her, "Come on lets finish this stupid dance." He said as he pulled her into an embrace. He looked towards their party and noticed Teddy, who smiled at them both. Vegeta bobbed his head, his way of saying Bulma was fine.

As they swayed to the music Bulma placed her head in the crook of Vegeta's neck, what Freeza had said still playing on her mind. _'I don't understand it, it's not like I'll see him again till I see him at a ball or something.' _She place it to the back of her mind enjoying being in Vegeta's embrace.

Only once did she lift her head to look at Vegeta, but as she did she saw someone watching her in the distance, the purple eyes following her every move. She shuddered and hoped, to the pit of her stomach, she was imagining things.


End file.
